The invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to package assemblies including a die stack and related methods of use.
Die stacks arrange the constituent chips or dies in a compact three-dimensional stack characterized by multiple tiers. The functionality of a die stack requires functionality of each individual die. The stacked arrangement of the three-dimensional integration conserves space and shortens signal transmission distances for inter-die communications, which may improve both efficiency and performance of the die stack. During manufacture, each die is processed independently to form integrated circuits. The different dies are subsequently stacked in a three-dimensional arrangement and bonded together so that the dies are vertically arranged with permanent attachment to each other and connectivity with each other. For end use, the chip stack may be assembled with a carrier substrate and mounted to another type of substrate, such as a printed circuit board.
Improved package assemblies including a die stack and related methods of use are needed.